It is known that when anionic and cationic or zwitterionic polymers are placed in intimate contact, in solid or solution form, the opposite charges of such materials reduce product stability. For example, in liquid cleaning compositions combining anionic and cationic or zwitterionic polymers typically results in phase separation. Not being bound by theory, it is believed that combining two molecules of opposite charge generally leads to a decrease in hydrophilicity and solvation by water that results in precipitation. As a result, polymer systems wherein anionic and cationic or zwitterionic polymers are in intimate contact are generally not employed in fields such as the field of cleaning compositions.
Surprisingly, Applicants discovered that certain combinations of anionic and cationic or zwitterionic polymers are in fact stable when placed in intimate contact. Furthermore, Applicants discovered that when such polymer systems are employed in cleaning compositions, such cleaning compositions exhibit unexpectedly improved anti-soil re-deposition and whitening properties.